Sombras del pasado
by Gaara-Nechan
Summary: Una misteriosa sombra se cierne, en la oscuridad, buscando algo que sólo el clan Uchiha puede tener. Mientras, Neji es secuestrado y algo raro pasa en la Arena... ¡Mi primer fic!
1. Empezando de cero

**Ho****la Éste es el primer fic que publico en nunca me había planteado muy seriamente escribir un fic, ésta es la primera vez. Voy a mezclar varias historias que tengo en mente, puede que el fic os resulte una paranoia muy grande pero espero sinceramente que os guste. Sólo tengo que daros tres advertencias:**

**-Contiene spoilers gordos, gordos, del manga.**

**-Si no te gusta el fic, no deje reviews, pero si sí¡comenta[de manera constructiva n.n**

**-Todos los personajes de "Naruto" pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso xD**

**Os dejo los dos primeros capítulos. Más o menos es para sentar las bases de la trama, luego seguiré escribiendo. **

**Empezando de cero**

Aquella zona de Konoha se encontraba solitaria y oscura a esas horas de la noche. Una suave brisa cálida, proveniente del sur, barría las hojas que había esparcidas por la calle. No había ningún ruido, tan sólo las pisadas de una figura que se recortaba en la oscuridad, perfilada por la luz de la farola.

Haruno Sakura, ninja médico de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, caminaba en silencio por la zona más solitaria y tranquila de la aldea. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y, sobre todo, intentar encontrar una solución a la confusión de los últimos días.

Para ello, comenzó por encontrar el origen de sus problemas. Algo bastante fácil, cuyo nombre tenía dos palabras: Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron noticias de Gaara de que Uchiha Itachi había muerto a manos de su hermano menor, y que éste se hallaba en el hospital de la Arena en estado crítico, la kunoichi sintió una mezcla de preocupación, de inseguridad y de temor. Preocupación por la salud de Sasuke, inseguridad por no saber qué haría el Uchiha al recuperarse, y temor por tener que enfrentarse a ese problema. Sasuke era una herida abierta constantemente, y ella sabía en el fondo de su alma que nunca cerraría. Había ido a buscarle, había peleado con Akatsuki, recorrido medio mundo ninja tras él, había entrenado duramente para poder mirarle a los ojos y no sentirse inferior a él, pero siempre el moreno había estado un paso por delante de ella, su rostro era un sueño que desaparecía al abrir los ojos cada mañana, y ella se sentía frustrada por ir detrás de una sombra que se desvanecía cada vez que parecía estar a punto de atraparle. Pero, ante la confusión de media Konoha, el moreno se presentó dos semanas después de haber sido dado de alta en la entrada principal a Konoha. Puesto que había vencido a Orochimaru y había vencido a Itachi, los dos ninjas renegados de Konoha más peligrosos de las últimas décadas, fue exculpado de todo crimen cometido, y debido a su nivel, fue ascendido a ANBU, al igual que Sakura, Naruto, etc, pues debido a su ayuda contra Akatsuki ellos también habían subido de rango.

Los primeros días fueron una tensión constante. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, toda la confianza que había ganado, todo el autocontrol que había aprendido a fuerza de luchar en los últimos dos años y medio, desde la ruptura del equipo 7, desaparecían cuando sus ojos se encontraban, casi por casualidad, con los de Sasuke. Cada vez que oía su voz, cada vez que sentía su presencia en la sala, era como si echaran un puñado de sal en esa herida abierta que era el moreno.

Pero ése no era el problema. El problema era que, a pesar de su inseguridad ante él, a pesar de esa frustración que sentía al haberse esforzado por intentar convencer a Sasuke de que no matara a Itachi y que volviera a Konoha, para que luego regresara por voluntad propia, a pesar de todo Sakura no podía negar que los sentimientos que había albergado por Sasuke habían madurado y se habían intensificado en los últimos años.

Y estaba el hecho de que Sasuke parecía estar en todos lados. Si iba a comer con Ino, si iba a visitar a Hinata y a Neji, si salía de compras con sus amigos, si salía a entrenar, si iba al hospital de Konoha a trabajar, si iba o hacía algo, siempre parecía cruzarse en su camino. Ya fuera porque había salido con Kiba y Naruto a comer, si bien era que estaba en el hospital porque tenía que llevar unos informes del cuartel general ANBU. Y luego, por las noches, Sakura soñaba con Sasuke, con sus ojos penetrantes que hacían que sintiera que estaba desnuda frente a él. Si al menos pudiera compartir sus sentimientos con alguien…pero eso era imposible. Naruto estaba demasiado feliz con su relación con Hinata y la vuelta de su mejor amigo a Konoha, y además, Sasuke se comportaba normal con todos. Hablaba con todos, era mucho más sociable que antes y parecía encajar de nuevo a la perfección en el grupo. Todos los amigos de Sakura [Chôji, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee…etc estaban encantados con Sasuke. Eso era otra cosa que le molestaba muchísimo a Sakura: sentía celos de los demás, de la atención que Sasuke les prestaba y que a ella, de manera que no comprendía, le era negada.

Estos pensamientos hicieron que la rabia estallase en el interior de la pelirrosa, y enrabietada, dio una patada la farola, doblándola por la mitad.

-Hmp, no creo que a Tsunade le haga mucha ilusión que su aprendiz vaya destrozando el alumbrado público.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura reprimió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz. Otra vez…otra vez se había encontrado con él.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.- dijo con voz átona.

La chica de cabellos rosas se dio la vuelta y volvió a encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que tanto amaba y odiaba a la vez.

Uchiha Sasuke, el ninja genio de Konoha y blanco de todas las miradas de la aldea en las últimas semanas se apoyaba, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, en la pared que separaba el parque de la calle donde paseaba. Sakura, tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, no se había percatado de que el moreno estaba allí. Sakura se preguntó, frustrada, cuánto tiempo llevaría observándola.

Como si le leyera los pensamientos, cosa que a Sakura no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, Sasuke dijo:

- Llevo un buen rato aquí y ni te has dado cuenta…parece que tu percepción de ninja médico está decayendo¿no crees?- le preguntó el Uchiha.

Sus ojos destellaban con un brillo de diversión, pero la chica no lo notó.

Sakura guardó para sus adentros sus ganas de estamparlo contra la pared.

-No estoy de humor para hablar contigo, Sasuke. Si tienes algún problema con mi formación de ninja médico, explícale a Tsunade-sama que no estás de acuerdo en la forma de entrenar a sus subordinados.- dijo la chica, cansada.

No estaba preparada para entablar una conversación con Sasuke con ese ánimo y a esas horas. Así que se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia delante.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero sus ojos oscuros observaron a la chica hasta que ésta desapareció por la esquina.

"Has cambiado mucho, Sakura", dijo para sí. Aunque la calle estaba muy oscura, débilmente iluminada, se podía ver que los ojos del Uchiha, negros como dos pozos oscuros, delataban sus emociones, algo inusual en él.

Sakura dobló la esquina y suspiró profundamente. Se sentía irritada. Era imposible enfrentarse a un problema si éste estaba todo el rato persiguiéndola, literalmente. Era incapaz de poner en orden sus confusos sentimientos hacia Sasuke si se lo encontraba cada dos por tres. Lo que más la irritaba era, que en el fondo, cada vez que lo veía se alegraba de encontrarse accidentalmente con él, aunque pronto esa alegría se veía tapada por la amargura que sentía al verse inferior a él. No soportaba ser víctima de sus miradas burlonas. Antes, antes no importaba cuánto la rechazara, cuánto la ignorara, ella seguía amándole como el primer día. Sin embargo, eso no había servido nada más para que él se fuera de su lado, y ahora no estaba dispuesta a sentirse nuevamente humillada para volver a encontrarse con los mismos resultados.

Tras varios minutos de reflexión, camino de su casa, la chica decidió que lo mejor era apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza e intentar concentrarse en su trabajo. Tenía que rellenar varios informes y analizar unos cuantos antídotos para Tsunade en un par de días y no había hecho absolutamente nada, algo impropio de ella, puesto que su cabeza no estaba como para pensar en antídotos y en ojos negros a la vez.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa. Al cerrar la puerta con firmeza, deseó con toda su alma que los problemas se hubieran quedado fuera.

El suave murmurar del agua en el estanque acompañaba de fondo el ruido de unos pasos. La imponente y majestuosa mansión Uchiha, antaño el hogar del clan más poderoso de Konoha, parecía recibir con alegría a su único propietario. Sasuke cruzó el jardín sombrío de su casa y atravesó los pasillos de madera que antaño habían retumbado bajo las pisadas de sus antepasados. Durante unos cinco minutos, subió y bajó escaleras, cruzó pasillos y giró esquinas en el complejo de casas y mansiones, hasta que finalmente llegó a un edificio, en el corazón de las tierras del clan, con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en las puertas corredizas.

Sasuke sacó una llave de aspecto antiguo y abrió las puertas.

La sala que se encontraba frente a él tenía un aspecto antiguo, más que el resto de las salas del clan. Se encontraba iluminada por farolillos de charol rojo colgados de las paredes desnudas, proyectando sombras alargadas en cada esquina, en cada rincón.

Al fondo de la sala, contra la pared, se encontraba un pequeño altar para las ofrendas y, colgado de la pared, un pergamino muy antiguo escrito en kanjis. Sasuke caminó hacia el altar, mientras el suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies descalzos. Tras depositar algunas ofrendas en el altar, y encender unas varillas de incienso, quedó de rodillas durante algunos minutos, contemplando el pergamino, dónde se hallaban grabados los nombres de los antepasados de Sasuke. El chico permaneció en silencio, por fin en paz consigo mismo. Al final había conseguido dar fin a sus tormentosos recuerdos, al final las voces de su pasado se acallaban para siempre. Su familia se encontraba vengada y el clan, en buenas manos. Ya nadie ni nada atentaría contra la estabilidad del clan.

Sasuke se levantó cuidadosamente y, con cuidado, levantó una balda suelta, oculta bajo unas alfombras, que dejaba ver una estrecha y destartalada escalinata cuyo final se perdía entre las sombras.

Sasuke bajó los primeros escalones y cuando la mitad de su cuerpo estaba debajo del nivel del suelo, cerró la trampilla tras él. Durante unos segundos, la oscuridad lo cubrió todo, hasta que al final el chico encendió una lámpara y bajó las escaleras con cuidado.

El aire de allí abajo se encontraba viciado, puesto que los sistemas de ventilación hacía tiempo que habían funcionado por última vez. Sasuke se arrepintió enseguida de haber cerrado la trampilla, pero tras palpar la rugosa pared, al final encontró un cordel que activaba los sistemas de ventilación. Al poco tiempo, el aire se hizo más respirable.

La enorme sala subterránea, excavada en piedra viva, estaba repleta de estanterías polvorientas que llegaban hasta el techo, repleta de libros y pergaminos que encerraban en su interior la vida y los secretos del clan Uchiha, uno de los mayores tesoros que Konoha albergaba en su seno.

Sasuke paseó por delante de las estanterías. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en una fecha, en un nombre, en un suceso ocurrido tiempo atrás, se sentía perdido entre dos tiempos diferentes. Finalmente, Sasuke llegó hasta el pergamino que buscaba.

Dejó el farolillo en una mesa de madera y cogió con cuidado el pergamino. En teoría, no era mucho más diferente que otro pergamino cualquiera: lleno de letras y amarillento. Sin embargo, lo que diferenciaba a ese pergamino de otros era su precio. Ése no valía ni diez monedas, ni ochenta, ni cien mil. Ése valía el precio de todas las vidas del clan.

Sasuke se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, cogiendo de nuevo el farolillo, subió a la superficie. Volvió a cerrar la trampilla con llave y cogió una de las varillas de incienso que perfumaban la sala de las ofrendas. Cogió el pergamino y con cuidado le prendió fuego gracias a la varilla.

La llama parpadeó, su luz reflejada en los ojos del moreno, y poco a poco comenzó a devorar el pergamino. Las cenizas poco a poco fueron cayendo hacia el suelo. La gran ofrenda de Sasuke a sus antepasados.

-Ya nadie más va a matar por poder. Este clan nacerá de nuevo limpio de la locura y la obsesión por el poder.- murmuró Sasuke.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, una suave ventisca barrió las cenizas del pergamino.

Los últimos restos del gran secreto de los Uchiha: La obtención del Mangekyu Sharingan.

**Hora del juicio**

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente. Una figura tapada con una sábana hasta la cabeza gruñó al escuchar las notas del reloj. Una cabellera rubia apareció, seguida de unos somnolientos ojos azules y el resto del cuerpo.

Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama y permaneció en letargo durante unos segundos. Luego, de repente, dio un enorme salto de la cama y corrió a la ducha.

-¡Maldita sea¡A este paso voy a llegar tarde al despacho de Tsunade-obacha! –se lamentó el rubio.

Cerró la puerta del baño y se metió rápidamente en la ducha. El agua fría mojó y resbaló por su cuerpo, despertándole del todo, mientras los nervios del muchacho estaban a flor de piel. Hoy era un día muy importante para él, tal vez el más importante de su vida.

**[Flashback On**

_"Naruto, __ya puedes pasar", dijo Shizune._

_El muchacho rubio, vestido aún con el uniforme y la máscara ANBU, entró despacio al despacho de la Hokage y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_Tsunade, Godaime de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, se encontraba sentada en su despacho, preparando las nuevas misiones para los gennins recién graduados. Invitó con la mano a Naruto a sentarse y se sirvió un vaso de sake, no sin antes ofrecerle un poco a Naruto, que reclinó la oferta._

_"Naruto…me gustaría decirte algo"_

_Tsunade miró con sus penetrantes ojos castaños los ojos azules del chico. Durante los dos años y medio de entrenamiento, había demostrado que no sólo había perfeccionado sus técnicas hasta llegar al nivel del Cuarto, si no también había demostrado que había madurado y se podía confiar en él. Sí, Tsunade estaba contenta con aquellos gennins, ahora ANBU, que había tomado bajo su protección. Y, debido a su gran esfuerzo por Konoha y su duro entrenamiento, Tsunade pensaba que era momento de recompensarle a Naruto._

_El chico permaneció en silencio, hasta que por fin Tsunade decidió hablar._

_"Hace mucho tiempo que llevo observando detenidamente los informes que he recibido acerca de tu entrenamiento. Desde los informes que redactaba Iruka en la academia ninja hasta los exámenes que has pasado en el cuartel general ANBU. Estoy muy satisfecha con el nivel de rendimiento de tu trabajo, sin contar la enorme ayuda que has supuesto en la lucha contra Akatsuki, no sólo por tu lealtad a Konoha, si no por el impulso a la aceptación social de los Jinchurikis."_

_Tsunade paró, y observó __la reacción del muchacho. El chico parecía gratamente sorprendido por las palabras de Tsunade, así que ésta prosiguió._

_"Bueno, he decidido que ya va siendo hora que empieces a tomar "prácticas" conmigo en el Consejo para que aprendas a manejar una villa ninja como Dios manda.", dijo con tranquilidad, y una media sonrisa afloró en su boca._

_Naruto no daba créditos a sus oídos. Sabía que algo importante pasaba si Tsunade le había mandado llamar en plena patrulla ANBU a las doce y media de la noche, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni en sus mejores sueños, que ése sería el motivo._

_"¿En serio¿Lo dices en serio?", preguntó el chico._

_"Por supuesto. Un Hokage nunca bromearía sobre algo así. ¡Primera lección!", le dijo Tsunade._

_Naruto al principio no reaccionó. Luego, con un estrepitoso "¡Yuhuuu!", que asustó a Shizune y Tonton, saltó de la silla, con el puño hacia arriba, y dijo:_

_"¡Por fin te has dado cuenta de que Uzumaki Naruto será el próximo Hokage¡Dattebayo!" exclamó el chico._

_Tsunade sonrió al ver la alegría del rubio, que fue corriendo hacia la puerta._

_"¡Naruto! Te quiero en mi despacho la semana que viene a las diez y media de la mañana. Como faltes, despídete de tus prácticas. ¿Queda claro?" dijo en tono autoritario._

_Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ya con la mano en el pomo._

_"Venga, ya puedes ir a despertar la furia de Hyuuga Hiashi cuando vayas a buscar a su hija a las doce y media de la noche para darle la noticia", sonrió Tsunade._

_El chico se ruborizó al darse cuenta que su relación con la descendiente del clan Hyuuga era información de dominio público, pero otra vez la sonrisa apareció en su cara y, radiante, salió del despacho a toda velocidad" _

**[Flashback OFF**

El chico salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Fue rápidamente al dormitorio, farfullando entre sí. Rápidamente, se vistió y fue a la cocina a preparase un café, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Naruto fue a la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Una dulce y tímida chica de piel clara, ojos plateados y melena azulada esperaba pacientemente en el umbral de la casa del Uzumaki.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó el rubio, contento de volver a verla.

-Ho-hola, Naruto – a pesar de ser novios, la timidez de vez en cuando volvía a Hinata – Tsunade-sama me pidió que fuera a buscarte. Como heredera del clan Hyuuga, yo también participo en las decisiones del Consejo, junto a mi padre. – dijo la chica.

Naruto asintió y la invitó a pasar. Era la primera vez que Hinata estaba en su casa, y dio gracias al cielo que el día anterior había hecho limpieza, cosa rara en él.

La cafetera silbó, dando a entender que el café estaba hecho.

-¿Te apetece café?- preguntó Naruto a Hinata.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica.

El chico sirvió dos tazas y le entregó una a Hinata.

-¿Sabes qué vamos a debatir en esta sesión del Consejo?- le preguntó a la chica.

Ella dio un sorbo de café y respondió:

-No estoy muy segura, porque los informes van directamente a mi padre, pero creo que tenemos que debatir algunas cosas sobre los juicios de Akatsuki. – dijo la muchacha.

Naruto bebió de su taza de café, pensativo. Había pasado ya dos meses desde que Konoha se había enfrentado a Akatsuki.

Itachi había muerto a manos de Sasuke, aunque por muy poco. Aunque Itachi estaba en plena facultad de sus habilidades, su MS había empezado a perder efectividad por un enfrentamiento anterior a Kakashi, y aunque había sido una gran ventaja, a Sasuke le había costado ganarle. Los otros Akatsuki habían muerto, excepción hecha de los tres que habían sido juzgados, y cuyos resultados verían pronto.

Los dos chicos terminaron de beber su taza de café y salieron apresuradamente de la casa de Naruto. Cruzaron rápidamente la aldea y llegaron justo cuando eran las diez y media al despacho de la Hokage.

Jadeando por la rápida caminata matutina, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a Tsunade vestida con el traje ceremonial de Hokage[la capa blanca y el sombrero dando vueltas por el despacho.

-¡Bien, ya estáis aquí! Shizune, encárgate de todo hasta que volvamos. La reunión promete alargarse bastante.- dijo la Hokage.

Sin más, salió como un remolino por la puerta, andando con paso ligero hasta la cámara del Consejo.

Hinata y Naruto la siguieron a duras penas. Al llegar al ala del Consejo, Tsunade abrió las puertas de par en par y, con la túnica ondeando entre sus tobillos, se dirigió hacia su asiento, de respaldo mayor al de los otros, y se sentó con dignidad.

Varios hombres y mujeres estaban ahí ya, sentados y cuchicheando entre sí, intercambiándose papeles y bebiendo algún que otro café. La sala era grande y espaciosa, con dos enormes ventanales de cristal en la pared izquierda, que llenaban de luz la mesa y las sillas del Consejo. Al fondo de la sala había una mesa para servir café, junto a varios archivadores. Las paredes no tenían mayor adorno que retratos variados de los antecesores de Tsunade. Naruto miró con especial interés la fotografía del Cuarto.

Hinata y Naruto entraron tímidamente, y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Una anciana, con el pelo canoso y mirada sabia, les lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

-Vaya, vaya, estos retoños son nuestros nuevos fichajes¿verdad? El joven Uzumaki y la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Se parece mucho a tu difunta esposa, Hiashi.-

El padre de Hinata, que se encontraba muy cerca al asiento de la Godaime, asintió con el rostro impasible. Naruto miró de reojo, incómodo, a Hinata, que hacía grandes esfuerzos por permanecer tranquila. El muchacho ignoraba que Hinata fuera huérfana de madre.

-Naruto, tú te sentarás a mi lado. Hinata, tu butaca está junto a la de tu padre.- dijo Tsunade con voz impertérrita.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron en silencio hacia sus asientos. Hinata observó que faltaban tres asientos por ocupar. Tsunade leía con el ceño fruncido y la barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas unos informes.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron y los miembros del Consejo callaron.

Tres hombres aparecieron en el umbral. Uno, alto, delgado, con una cabellera larga y blanca, pero no mayor de unos treinta años, con una túnica negra que lo definía como portavoz de su aldea, en este caso, la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. El segundo hombre era también alto, fornido, ancho de espaldas. Lucía una poblada barba castaña, y tenía una cicatriz que comenzaba en la sien y terminaba en el cuello. Uno de sus orejas estaba adornada por un aro, y tenía un ojo marrón y otro azul, lo que le confería un aspecto bastante fiero, y llevaba atada a uno de sus musculosos brazos una bandana de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. El tercer hombre, de unos apenas veinte años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, y sonrió a Hinata cuando entró en la sala, cosa que a Naruto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, y tenía una bandana de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba atada al cuello.

-Bienvenidos – dijo Tsunade a los representantes – Pasad y tomad asiento.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a su butaca. El chico de ojos verdes se sentó al lado de Hinata, el hombre de cabello largo y blanco se sentó entre una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules y un anciano, y el tercer hombre, el de la cicatriz, se sentó junto a la mujer que había hecho el comentario del parecido físico entre Hinata y su madre.

Tsunade ordenó sus papeles, carraspeó y dijo con voz firme:

-Bien, nos hemos reunido hoy para debatir el pago que las Aldeas Ocultas de la Lluvia, la Hierba y la Roca deben a la de la Hoja por los daños que sus respectivos ninjas renegados han ocasionado a ésta, y a ser posible, poder enterarnos de cuál ha sido el destino de los ninjas.-

Todos los miembros del consejo asintieron. Entonces, el representante de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia comenzó a hablar.

-Pein era un ninja genio en nuestra Aldea. Todos le admirábamos y reconocíamos, y fue para todos un duro golpe cuando anunció que sus planes y sus ambiciones estaban más allá de lo que una aldea como la de la Lluvia podía ofrecerle. Sin embargo, la justicia es implacable y no hemos hecho la vista gorda con él. Lo hemos encarcelado en una prisión de máxima seguridad, custodiada por la élite ANBU, hasta que podamos sonsacarle toda la información sobre ninjas criminales y movimientos políticos y económicos que pudo obtener como líder de la banda criminal Akatsuki.-

Tsunade asintió.

-Sí, sería una pena que tanta información valiosa fuera empleada para controlar la economía de las Aldeas ninjas a base de la fuerza.- opinó la Hokage.

El representante de la Lluvia dio sus informes y los datos de Pein a Tsunade, que los colocó en una carpeta de color marrón.

Acto seguido, aclarándose la voz ruidosamente, el hombre de la cicatriz dijo con voz potente y atronadora:

-Aquí tengo todo lo relacionado con Aoi, la única integrante femenina de Akatsuki. Sabemos bastante poco de ella, puesto que llegó a la Aldea Oculta de la Roca en su último año de academia, se graduó y agregó su nombre a los archivos oficiales de recuento de los ninjas pertenecientes a nuestra aldea y al año siguiente desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Por lo que nuestros ninjas, pertenecientes al Cuerpo de Espionaje Ninja, han podido adivinar, tenía una relación antigua con el líder y era una experta estratega desde muy temprana edad, parece ser que era el cerebro de Akatsuki. –Le entregó los documentos a Tsunade- Su fin ha sido bastante más duro. Ha sido una asesina peligrosa y ha estropeado muchas redes de servicio de inteligencia, así que se le ha castigado con la muerte.-

Tsunade asintió. No era partidaria, como ningún otro líder, a ser una persona sanguinaria, pero la ley había que cumplirla, y precisamente una persona con la inteligencia, los recursos y la sangre fría de Aoi no era el tipo de persona que uno espera liberar tras x años en la cárcel.

Finalmente, el enviado de la Hierba, el que parecía tan interesado en Hinata, entregó sus propios informes.

-La Aldea Oculta de la Hierba ha localizado a Zetsu. Este ninja, especializado en las misiones de rastreo, fue víctima de un experimento de nuestro Comité de Investigación hace sesenta y ocho años y acabó en una especie de mutación de ninja con una planta carnívora, lo que le produjo una creciente aversión a la Aldea, y una vida muy longeva. Además, uno de los…efectos secundarios…del experimento consistió en un voraz e insaciable instinto sanguinario que le pedía matar y devorar a sus víctimas. Por ello, se alistó a Akatsuki.- dijo el muchacho.- Zetsu ha tenido un final bastante más suave. El Comité de Investigación ha podido desarrollar un antídoto a muchos de los "monstruos" que sus antiguos predecesores crearon, antes de la Guerra Ninja, y Zetsu ha vuelto a la normalidad, aunque hemos modificado su memoria con una larga y complicada cadena de jutsus que modifican la memoria.- dijo el muchacho.

-Jutsus que, por otro lado, no queréis compartir.- gruñó un hombre de cabello anaranjado y ojos marrones.

El chico lo miró fríamente con sus ojos verdes y dijo con voz penetrante:

-Ese tipo de jutsus son propios de uno de los clanes más ancestrales de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba. Son tradicionales y clasicistas, como muchos otros clanes ninjas a lo largo del mundo, y guardan sus secretos y sus técnicas con recelo. No es culpa del gobierno que el clan no sea partidario de compartir sus secretos y trabajar para otras aldeas ninjas. Ese comentario lo único que demuestra es una ineptitud sobre las costumbres y la forma de pensar de los clanes.- comentó.

El hombre estalló ante semejante comentario.

-¡Si vuestro Kage los obligara, podrían servir para evitar ese tipo de incidentes!-

Tsunade, al ver una pelea en bandeja, dio un porrazo en la mesa que hizo que una de las patas reventara y las astillas volaran por toda la sala.

-¡Basta! Hemos venido a discutir la finalidad de los castigos impuestos a los miembros de Akatsuki y no en las diferencias de pensar y actuar de los gobiernos de las aldeas. Ni un comentario más, o no responderé de mis actos para con algunos miembros de esta reunión.- dijo, con los ojos castaños brillando.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, mientras Naruto agarraba los papeles de la Hokage, que iba deslizándose por la superficie de la mesa, inclinada por la pata restante.

-Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy, puesto que tendré que examinar todos estos archivos e imponer un pago que compense los problemas que han ocasionado respectivamente. Los representantes están alojados en el ala oeste del edificio de los Hokages. Os enviaré un mensaje para informaros de la hora de la próxima reunión. Podéis marcharos.- dijo la Hokage, archivando todos los papeles en la carpeta marrón.

Pero, en ese instante, antes de que todos pudieran levantarse, se abrieron las puertas e Izumo entró corriendo, jadeando.

-¡Hokage-sama¡Hiashi-sama¡Hinata-sama!- dijo con voz entrecortada- Hemos recibido un aviso de Hyuuga Hanabi. ¡Hyuuga Neji ha desparecido!-

Enseguida, la sala se llenó de murmullos y agitación. Hinata se levantó, lívida, al igual que Naruto. Hiashi se levantó de su butaca con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos chispeantes.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó Tsunade, que también se había incorporado.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza.

-Hanabi-san envió un pájaro esta mañana, proveniente de la casa de veraneo que los Hyuuga tienen a unas cuantas horas de Konoha. Neji había ido a por mantas, pues habían acampado con unos amigos en la playa, y como veía que no llegaba, fueron a por él y vieron manchas de sangre y muebles destrozados en esa sala. – dijo el hombre.

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano, con una expresión de horror en los ojos, mientras que Hiashi apretaba fuertemente los puños.

Tsunade bramó:

-¡Quiero que forméis ahora mismo un equipo para encontrar a Hyuuga Neji! Pídele a Shizune que te ayude. Enseguida me reúno con vosotros.- dijo la Hokage.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo por la puerta, seguida de Hiashi. Poco a poco, la sala de reuniones se fue disipando.


	2. Un misterio en Suna

**Tercer capítulo de mi fic n.n hubiera preferido dejar más tiempo entre capi y capi, pero la primera en desear colgar soy yo, porque como no sé cómo acabará del todo la historia, estoy deseando ver qué se me ocurre. De momento se me han pasado por la cabeza varias cosas, no sé, tendré que pensar, aunque hay una idea que me ha gustado como punto clave de la trama **

**Puntos de interés:**

**-Si no lees el manga, no sigas leyendo este fic.**

**-La serie "Naruto" no es mía [está claro¿no? es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Si te ha gustado, deja reviews comentando lo que más y lo que debería mejorar, porque es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber bien qué falla n.n ¡Gracias! **

**Un misterio en Suna**

El sol se ponía tras las extensas dunas del desierto que rodeaba la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. El horizonte era un campo vasto de tonalidades rosas, naranjas y amarillas, y el cielo parecía cobre fundido.

Una chica de grandes ojos y cabello rubio, recogido en cuatro coletas, estaba sentada en una roca, bajo las largas sombras que proyectaba los muros de la Arena. Miraba las nubes que se deslizaban por el cielo, recordando tiempos mejores.

Ahora tenía mucho trabajo como embajadora de la Arena. La aldea por fin se había recuperado de los últimos percances y crecía y prosperaba bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara, Kazekage de la Arena y hermano suyo. Por tanto, las relaciones, especialmente con la Hoja, se habían estrechado fuertemente. Sin embargo, estaba continuamente viajando a la Aldea Oculta de la Nube y hacía ya varios meses que no pisaba Konoha. Había intentado convencer a Gaara de que la dejara acompañar a Uchiha Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. Gaara estuvo tentado a dejarla ir, pero luego dijo:

-Uzumaki Naruto lleva mucho tiempo esperando el regreso de su amigo. Creo que es un momento personal, y no deberíamos acompañarle, además él sabe cuidarse muy bien solo.-

Temari lo comprendió. Sabía que la relación de Gaara y Naruto, dos Jinchurikis cuyo pasado, y tal vez futuro, eran muy semejantes, era una amistad, por así decirlo, especial. Sabía que Gaara comprendía bien la forma de pensar y sentir de Naruto, a pesar de que él no había sufrido la pérdida de su amigo más cercano.

En esto pensaba la kunoichi de la Arena cuando oyó a alguien acercarse. Era un soldado, vestido con el traje de la Arena, en lo alto de la muralla.

-¡Temari-sama¡Temari-sama!- la llamó.

La chica se levantó de la roca, molesta por ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos, y concentró chakra en las plantas de los pies. Rápidamente, escaló la muralla y se encontró frente a frente con el centinela.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó la kunoichi.

El centinela negó con la cabeza.

-No, es que tiene que permanecer todo el mundo dentro de las murallas a partir de las ocho y dentro de sus hogares a partir de las nueve.-

La kunoichi levantó la ceja, extrañada.

-¿Toque de queda¿Desde cuándo hay toque de queda?- preguntó.

El centinela se encogió de hombros.

-Kazekage-sama ha ordenado esta mañana, poco antes de volver usted del viaje, que se redoblen la protección en las murallas y en las calles y que haya toque de queda.- contestó.

Temari estaba confundida. Normalmente, Gaara solía debatir todas las cuestiones de gobierno, desde la subida de los tomates hasta los asuntos de relaciones políticas y económicas con otras aldeas con Kankurou y ella.

En ese momento, el centinela fue a coger su cantimplora de piedra y ésta se resquebrajó. Inmediatamente, Temari recordó aquella vez que iba desde Konoha hacia la Arena, y paró a tomarse un té. El vaso se había roto, igual que la cantimplora, en el momento en el que Gaara era secuestrado por Deidara.

La kunoichi reprimió un escalofrío y miró hacia el edificio del Kazekage. En la distancia, podía verse muchas luces encendidas. Aún debería estar en su despacho.

Inmediatamente, impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba y comenzó a saltar sobre los tejados planos de los edificios.

Cuando por fin llegó al edificio del Kazekage, entró rápidamente y corrió varios pasillos y subió escaleras a toda prisa.

Finalmente, jadeando, entró de súbito en el despacho de Gaara.

La habitación era pequeña y acogedora. La habitación, casi en penumbra, se encontraba iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol provenientes de una ventana redonda que se encontraba detrás de una cómoda y enorme butaca donde se encontraba sentado un chico de ojos azules, casi incoloros, y cabello color fuego. La mesa estaba repleta de papeles e informes, y parecía que el muchacho había estado buscando información, porque las estanterías, que cubrían todos los pedazos de pared, se encontraban con los libros revueltos, y muchos de ellos se encontraban abiertos de par en par y en el suelo, cubierto de alfombras.

El chico levantó la mirada, tranquilamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Temari? Pareces apresurada.- comentó.

La kunoichi miró a su hermano menor a los ojos. Aunque hacía ya varios años que Gaara había dejado de ser el chico solitario y agresivo de antes, aún en el fondo de su alma sentía que algo se le encogía cuando miraba a esos ojos, tan claros e inexpresivos, fríos y cortantes como el hielo.

-¿Por qué has mandando que se redoble la guardia¿Por qué has impuesto un toque de queda, sin motivo alguno, tan apresuradamente?- preguntó la chica.

Gaara frunció el ceño. Con sus hermanos no era capaz de mantener esa apariencia de fría calma que lo caracterizaba.

Se removió en la butaca y se incorporó levemente.

-Temari…- murmuró el chico.- hay…están pasando cosas. Hay algo extraño.- murmuró.

Terminó de levantarse y comenzó a recoger los libros del suelo con cuidado y devolviéndolos a su sitio.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó la chica.

A pesar de su carácter templado, su sangre fría y su capacidad de estar tranquila en las peores circunstancias, una nota de temor se dejó ver en las palabras de Temari. Ahora que por fin la villa comenzaba a salir a flote, ahora que los problemas como jinchuriki había desaparecido de Gaara, dado que el Shukaku le fue extraído…ahora que todo parecía ir tan bien…

Gaara terminó de recoger los libros y se apoyó en la pared, el rostro bañado de luz contrastando vivamente con el tono sombrío de sus palabras.

-Poco antes de llegar aquí Uchiha Sasuke, se rumoreaba en las ventas de los caminos y en algunos bares trasnochadores que había una sombra que acechaba en las dunas del desierto…algo, o alguien, estaba buscando algo. Sin embargo, cuando se produjo el enfrentamiento de Konoha y Akatsuki, la sombra desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Sasuke llegó aquí, se recuperó y pronto marchó a Konoha…y yo comencé a sospechar. ¿Por qué justo cuando él gana ese enfrentamiento con su hermano, la pelea desaparece? Y no sólo es eso…han desaparecido pergaminos de la Cámara Acorazada.- dijo Gaara.

Temari se tapó la boca con la mano, ahogando un grito. Gaara prosiguió.

-Hace dos meses, Kankurou vino a mi habitación por la noche y me dijo que, finalmente, tras un año de duro entrenamiento, le habían dejado por fin el mayor honor que un marionetista puede tener…-

-El secreto de la vida…-murmuró Temari.

Los marionetistas eran ninjas que usaban marionetas, atadas a hilos de chakra a las palmas de sus dueños, y tenían diversas técnicas y propiedades para enfrentarse a un oponente en una pelea ninja. Sin embargo, pocos marionetistas tenían el poder y los conocimientos para crear sus propias marionetas.

-Cuando Sasori mató a sus padres y los convirtió en marionetas, Chiyo temió que intentara apoderarse del secreto de la vida, el mayor tesoro que todo marionetista puede desear. Esos documentos hablan no sólo de cómo dotar vida a una marioneta, sino también de cómo implantarles técnicas, incluso jutsus de todo tipo…incluso técnicas de línea sucesoria. Aunque Sasori acabó desarrollando sus propias marionetas, nunca fueron tan fuertes como las que podría conseguir con ese secreto. Así que los selló y los ocultó años antes de morir. Sin embargo, alguien los encontró. Alguien con un doujutsu ocular muy fuerte.- dijo Gaara.

Temari miró a Gaara, incrédula.

-¿Sospechas de Uchiha Sasuke?- preguntó.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, gesto inusual en él.

-No lo sé. Puede que sí, puede que no. Nada es seguro. Lo único que sé es que…ese secreto, en malas manos…podría hacer mucho, mucho daño.-

Temari observó en silencio a su hermano, mientras la oscuridad se cernía, como un manto de terciopelo, sobre la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

-¡KYAAAAAH!- resonó un grito en el bosque.

Un kunai apareció de la nada a toda velocidad, seguido de unos cuantos más, en dirección a un chico de cabello negro y brillante, cortado a tazón, pobladas cejas y mono verde ajustado e impoluto.

El chico apoyó las palmas de las manos en la tierra y, con una enorme agilidad en sus movimientos, giró la cadera varias veces y envió los kunais de vuelta a las profundidades del bosque con unas cuantas patadas giratorias.

Se oyó un chasquido y de la nada apareció una chica de ojos castaños, vestimenta tradicional y unos moñitos muy cucos en la cabeza. Parecía enfadada.

-¡Maldita sea¡Siempre consigues esquivar mis ataques!- suspiró.

Entonces, una voz salió de la penumbra, y una copia idéntica, un poco más alta, del chico que estaba en el claro apareció.

-¡No puedes luchar con ese ánimo contra el poder de la juventud¡Siente la energía hervir en tu sangre¡La flor de la vida te permitirá ganar!- dijo con voz potente, enseñando una demasiado deslumbrante dentadura.

La chica puso gesto de "a otro perro con ese hueso" y se sentó en la hierba. Tanto el profesor como el chico lo siguieron.

-Lee¿dónde crees que se habrá metido Neji?- dijo la chica.

-No lo sé. Dijo que hoy volvería de las vacaciones con Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, y sus amigos Moegui, Konohamaru y Udon. No te preocupes, Tenten.- dijo el chico.- Neji es rápido y no creo que se olvide de nosotros en un par de semanas¿verdad, Gai-sensei?-

El hombre sonrió a modo de gesto afirmativo.

La chica sonrió, pero en el fondo no estaba convencida. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró al cielo. La luna, llena y redonda, ardía en la noche, rodeada de brillantes estrellas. El bosque estaba en calma, sólo se oían a los grillos cantar, y una suave y agradable brisa mecía las copas de los árboles. Y, sin embargo, el viento parecía traer malas noticias, había algo en el aroma, en el ambiente, que se impregnaba a Tenten y le hacía dudar. Y en esos momentos, de duda, necesitaba tener a sus seres queridos al lado. Y él, Neji, su ser más querido, estaba lejos, en la playa, en la costa occidental del país, a varias horas de Konoha.

-Bueno, chicos, creo que va siendo hora que nos demos una ducha y nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día de entrenamiento muy duro.- dijo Gai.

Los tres se levantaron y salieron del bosque, con cuidado, aunque Lee se tropezó más de una vez con el tocón de un árbol, haciendo reír a Tenten.

Pero, al acercarse ya a la puerta de Konoha, vieron una silueta corriendo hacia ellos. Tenten sintió un escalofrío en su interior, y supo que sus malos presentimientos no era sólo meras ilusiones del viento.

-¡Tenten¡Lee¡Gai-sensei!-dijo una voz de chica.

En ese momento, Ino apareció delante de ellos.

-¡Os estaba buscando¡La Hokage lleva todo el día de reunión, pero os ha mandando buscar!- dijo la chica.

Tenten se acercó a su amiga y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Ino¿qué le ha…quiero decir…qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó.

No se atrevía preguntar sobre nadie.

Sin embargo, cuando los ojos azules de Ino se fijaron en los de Tenten, llenos de lástima, Tenten tuvo la horrible certeza de que lo que estaba temiendo, desde hacía dos semanas, desde aquella conversación con Neji en el jardín de los Hyuuga.

-Esta mañana hemos recibido un pájaro proveniente de Hyuuga Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata y la prima de Neji. Estaban paseando por la playa cuando Neji tuvo que ir a por unas cosas que se habían dejado olvidadas en la casa de los Hyuuga, en la playa, y cuando al cabo de una hora y media no volvía, fueron a buscarle y hallaron signos de pelea en el salón, pero ni rastro del chico. Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata, Naruto y Tsunade están reunidos desde el mediodía, y Shizune ha querido hablar con vosotros antes de movilizar un grupo de búsqueda.- dijo la chica.

Los tres asintieron y rápidamente se dirigieron, seguidos de cerca por Ino, al edificio de la Hokage.

En el vestíbulo, con Tonton en brazos, los esperaba Shizune, con el ceño levemente fruncido y gesto preocupado. Al verlos, exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Al final os encuentran!- dijo la kunoichi.

-Estábamos entrenando en el bosque. ¿Tanto habéis tardado en localizarnos?- preguntó Lee.

Shizune parecía incómoda.

-No queremos que la desaparición de Hyuuga Neji sea de dominio público…en estos momentos, podía ocasionar un gran problema.- murmuró.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto. Lee y Gai no estaban enterados, pero Tenten sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Shizune.

Shizune se dio la vuelta y los condujo por varios pasillos hasta llevarlos a su despacho, contiguo al de Tsunade. Ésta cerró la puerta y, haciendo varios sellos, formó un jutsu para evitar que lo dicho fuera escuchado desde fuera de la habitación.

La ayudante de Tsunade se sentó en una silla y suspiró, invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Luego, los miró.

-Los asuntos internos de los clanes sólo les concierne a ellos, sin embargo…como equipo de Hyuuga Neji que sois…debo decíroslo.- dijo la chica.

Tenten contuvo el aliento.

-Antes de nada, debéis saber que…bueno, el clan Hyuuga ha estado condenado a la fracturación desde siempre. En sus más remotos orígenes, se separaron en dos familias distintas que con el tiempo fueron conocidas como Hyuuga y Uchiha. Finalmente, la familia Hyuuga, la que conservaba la técnica de línea sucesoria originaria, se fragmentó en el Bouke y el Souke…un terrible hecho que ha ido desangrando poco a poco al clan. Por ello, para evitar peleas, confrontaciones y limitaciones del poder del Byakungan, hace dos semanas los líderes del Bouke y del Souke se reunieron y decidieron nombrar a un único líder que gobernaría el clan tras la dimisión de Hyuuga Hiashi. Para ello, decidieron nombrar al miembro del clan con mayor capacidad de gobierno y mayor poder del Byakungan…-

-…Neji…- terminó Tenten, en un susurro.

Shizune asintió. Lee parecía anonadado, Gai miraba seriamente a la kunoichi de pelo negro. Tonton gruñó suavemente.

-Ahora, con la desaparición del nuevo heredero, las disputas internas en el clan Hyuuga comenzarán a aumentar, y pronto se tendrá que sellar el edificio principal para resguardar a la rama principal de posibles daños y represalias hacia ellos. Esto podría hacer que otros clanes de Konoha intentaran tomar posición en el Consejo, en un momento tan delicado como es éste, después de la disolución de Akatsuki y el renacer de Konoha, lo que podría provocar una guerra entre clanes, justo lo último que necesita Konoha en estos momentos.- suspiró la kunoichi.

-¿Y a quiénes habéis escogido para buscar a Neji? – preguntó Gai.

Shizune miró al antiguo maestro de los chicos.

-Hemos escogido a Inuzuka Kiba, por su olfato, Nara Shikamaru, por su inteligencia de estratega, Haruno Sakura, ninja médico, y Akimichi Chôji como refuerzo a la hora de batalla en el campo.- dijo Shizune.- Nos hubiera gustado mandar más personas, pero en estos momentos es imposible y hemos de acallar esta desaparición el mayor tiempo que podamos.-

-¡Yo también quiero ir!- dijo Lee.- ¡Cada vez que hay un rescate, me quedo atrás!- gimió el chico.

Pero Gai le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Lee, en estos momentos no es posible. Te necesitamos. Eres un gran experto en taijutsu y por ello eres el más indicado para cumplir varias misiones que nos han llegado; Konoha necesita dinero, prestigio…y la lealtad de sus ninjas.- dijo.

Lee miró a su maestro, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te deberás quedar con Tenten y conmigo¿verdad, Tenten?- preguntó Gai.

Pero la chica ya se había levantado y había salido precipitadamente por la puerta, intentado aguantar las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos.

El sonido del timbre despertó súbitamente a Sakura. La chica abrió de par en par sus ojos verdes y se incorporó. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá viendo una película.

Se levantó, pensando quién sería a esa hora, y se arregló un poco el cabello antes de ir a abrir. Al girar el pomo y abrir la puerta, quedó atónita al ver quién se encontraba en su umbral.

-¿¡Sasuke!?- dijo, a medio camino entre la interrogación y la exclamación.

El chico la miró arriba abajo con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

-Te queda muy bien el conjunto.- sonrió.

Sakura llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa larga, que enseñaba un hombro, de color verde oscuro, lo que hacía que pareciera que sólo llevaba una camisa.

-¿Has venido a estas horas para comentar mi ropa?- preguntó la chica.

Sasuke no perdió la sonrisa burlona.

-Toma.- le entregó un informe.- Te requieren para una misión. Yo estaba en el cuartel recogiendo mis nuevos horarios de vigilancia y me dijeron que fuera a avisarte.-

Sakura tomó el papel y lo leyó rápidamente. Enseguida, su rostro se volvió macilento.

-¡Maldita sea!- murmuró.

Rápidamente, entró en su casa y corrió a su habitación en busca de su bolsa médica. La chica había escuchado, varios días antes, por accidente, una conversación entre Hiashi y Tsunade (Shizune y ella eran inmunes a los jutsus de insonorización de la Hokage) sobre el nombramiento de Neji y las consecuencias que éste podía traer si algo fallaba.

Cogió su kit médico y en cinco minutos se vistió con su típico conjunto beige y rosa.

Cerró la puerta de su casa, y agarrando impulsivamente a Sasuke del brazo, le dijo:

-¡Vamos!-

Los dos ninjas saltaron ágilmente de tejado en tejado y llegaron a la entrada de Konoha.

Allí, apoyado sobre una columna de piedra, con una bolsa a sus pies, se encontraba Kiba, arrascando las orejas de un colosal Akamaru, pero sus ojos delataban su preocupación.

Chôji, con otra bolsa y vestido con su armadura completa estaba sentando en el suelo, y se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo.

Sakura se acercó a ellos, y se sentó junto a Chôji.

-¿Quién falta?- preguntó.

-Falta Shikamaru, está por llegar.- dijo el chico, nervioso.

Sakura asintió y esperó.

Tenten caminaba lentamente por la calle. Las palabras de Shizune aún resonaban en su cabeza. Esos malos presagios se habían cumplido, y ella no podía hacer nada. Había temido algo así desde que Neji le confesara su nombramiento como nuevo líder del clan Hyuuga y, sin embargo, no acababa de despertar en la realidad. No había visto el peligro tan nítidamente como ahora.

Frustrada, se sentó en un banco de madera. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y arañaban su rostro al caer lentamente hacia sus manos y rodillas. Al final, no pudo resistir más los sollozos y comenzó a llorar abiertamente, hundiendo el rostro en las manos.

_"No voy a renunciar a ti"_

Súbitamente, esas palabras llegaron a la memoria de Tenten, y su mente volvió a retroceder en el tiempo, una noche de hacía dos semanas…

**-Flashback ON-**

_"Dos figuras __paseaban lentamente entre los arbustos y los árboles, sumidos en la penumbra, que poblaban el jardín de los Hyuuga. Había ruido y alboroto a lo lejos, en la mansión principal, bellamente iluminada._

_Pronto, el escándalo se hizo menos audible y la noche se llenó con las palabras de las dos sombras._

_-…así que vas a ser el nuevo líder Hyuuga…- dijo una voz femenina._

_-Así es.- dijo otra, esta vez de un hombre._

_Los dos se sumieron en un silencio, hasta que la chica habló._

_-Va a ser muy peligroso¿lo sabes? En estos momentos, la villa se encuentra en una situación precaria y un cambio radical en el mayor clan de Konoha puede traer consecuencias fatales.- dijo la voz._

_-__Lo sé, por eso estamos haciendo esto con sumo cuidado. No queremos que nadie se entere, nadie que no pertenezca al clan, para evitar peligros.-_

_-Entonces¿por qué me has llamado esta noche?-_

_Las dos figuras llegaron a un puente viejo de madera, que cruzaba por encima de un lago de nenúfares. La luna se veía reflejada en la superficie tan nítidamente que parecía que la noche se hallaba encerrada en esas gotas de agua. Unas ondas rompieron el embrujo, pero eso no hizo que la otra figura dejara de estar expectante._

_Una de ellas se paró. A la luz de un farolillo que pendía de un sauce llorón, podía verse el atractivo rostro de un chico de cabello negro y ojos plateados. El chico miró atentamente a la otra figura, la de la chica._

_-Creí que ya deberías saberlo.- murmuró._

_La chica sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y el corazón se le oprimía. Sin embargo, la chica se forzó a sí misma volver a la realidad. Las siguientes palabras que pronunció le dolieron una por una en el alma._

_-Pero…sabes que ahora que eres el líder del clan Hyuuga, tu vida y tu libertad están en manos del clan. No podrás hacer nada fuera de los márgenes permitidos.-_

_Hubo un silencio y, entonces, el chico alargó una mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica._

_-No te preocupes...aunque tenga que cambiar los cimientos del clan Hyuuga, aunque tenga que darles a entender que la pureza de sangre no hace que el Byakungan sea menos o más efectivo, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mi familia entera…- _

_El chico se acercó más a la chica, y la rodeó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí._

_-…no voy a renunciar a ti.- "_

**(Flashback OFF) **

Tenten dejó súbitamente de llorar, al recordar esas imágenes. Entonces, vio lo que tenía que hacer con una determinación tan grande que, si hubiera querido, hubiera podido mover la montaña de los Hokage, de tan llena de energía que se encontraba.

La chica se levantó súbitamente y dio gracias al cielo de que no había dejado sus armas en el despacho de Shizune.

Se echó la bolsa al hombro y comenzó a correr precipitadamente. Sabía que necesitaba correr mucho; sin embargo, sus piernas parecían ir solas, y la chica veía los edificios, las personas y las farolas moverse a su alrededor a una velocidad estremecedora. Entonces, entre el gentío de figuras, reconoció a una de ellas que iba en su misma dirección. Justo la persona que necesitaba.

-¡Eh, Shikamaru!- llamó la chica.

Un chico alto, de ojos grises, coleta alta y apretada y aros en las orejas cesó de correr. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la chica.

-¿Tenten?- preguntó.

El chico observó sus ojos castaños, y vio que había estado llorando.

"Ha debido de enterarse", pensó. "Ella quiere mucho a Neji".

Shikamaru no necesitó preguntar nada. Los sentimientos eran algo problemático, sin embargo, no hacía falta tener mucha experiencia para saber que ella no iba a quedarse atrás.

-Vamos, los demás nos esperan.- dijo.

Tenten asintió y los dos echaron a correr rumbo a la salida de Konoha.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó Kiba, malhumorado.

Shikamaru y Tenten acababan de llegar con su bolsa de equipaje.

-¡Venga, vámonos!- dijo Kiba.

Y siguió a Akamaru hacia el camino, cerca de Chôji.

Sakura se fijó en que Tenten no estaba en la lista de miembros del grupo. Sonrió, mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia la oscuridad impenetrable que cubría el camino.

-Tengo un saco de dormir de reserva, por si no te dio tiempo pasar por tu casa.-le susurró al oído.

Tenten le sonrió, agradecida.

En ese momento, Sakura sintió el impulso de despedirse de Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta, justo antes de cruzar el enorme arco que señalaba el principio y el fin de los territorios de Konoha, pero al darse vuelta vio que la plaza estaba vacía.

Sasuke ya no estaba ahí.

Gaara cruzó rápidamente un pasillo y se dirigió hacia los archivos de la oficina de los Kazekage. Necesitaba consultar un par de papeles para gestiones de varios tipos; una tarea que aborrecía especialmente. Suspiró mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero ésta chirrió. El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí, y al darse la vuelta, vio como una figura encapuchada emergía de la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches, Gaara.-

**Bueno, tercer capítulo terminado n.n espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. ¿Qué le pasará a Neji¿Qué pasa con Sasuke¿Y con Gaara¡Lo sabréis en su día! n.n **


	3. Preguntas sin respuestas

**Preguntas sin respuestas**

El sol apenaba despuntaba por encima de los bosques y prados que rodeaban Konoha. Naruto estaba sentando, con los ojos hinchados por el sueño y el cabello revuelto, en la mesa de la cocina, removiendo sin mucho interés los posos del café con la cucharilla. El cielo era de color añil, pero en el horizonte se empezaban a ver destellos verdes, rosas y naranjas, que daban un toque de alegría a la aldea dormida.

Naruto recordaba la conversación que se había mantenido en el despacho de la Hokage, en la mayor de las privacidades. Él, junto a Tsunade, Hinata y Hiashi, habían intentado encontrar la mejor solución al problema.

Hiashi quería mantener en control al clan, pues estaba en un momento sumamente delicado, pero su expresión austera no podía engañar a los presentes. Todos sabían que el duro y exigente líder del clan Hyuuga apreciaba y quería mucho a su sobrino, como hijo de su difunto hermano y pupilo suyo que era. Pero los sentimientos no podían interferir; la integridad de Konoha estaba en juego.

Tsunade estaba furiosa, puesto que tras años de luchas por seguir adelante, el sol volvía a ocultarse tras nubarrones de guerra. Los años de enfrentamientos con Akatsuki, más una lucha que se mantuvo con la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, principal aliada de la banda criminal, había desangrado a Konoha y a la Arena por los cuatro costados y muchos valientes ninjas habían caído defendiendo su tierra y sus hogares. Konoha no estaba moral ni militarmente preparada para una guerra entre clanes.

Hinata había permanecido callada y, por primera vez en su vida, Naruto había visto a la chica de ojos plateados con expresión impenetrable, casi fría. No era propio del carácter de Hinata, y este cambio preocupaba al joven rubio.

El chico suspiró y, tras marear un rato más al café, se levantó. Apenas había dormido unas horas y se sentía aún más cansado que cuando se fue a dormir.

Dejando los restos del desayuno en la mesa, el chico se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa, cogió las llaves y decidió ir a buscar a Hinata. Aunque era muy temprano, sabía que ella no habría pegado ojo y quería comprobar que estaba bien.

Al abrir la puerta, el frío aire del amanecer azotó su rostro y terminó por despertarlo. Refunfuñando, Naruto cogió una chaqueta y se subió la cremallera, cerró la puerta y se marchó calle abajo, pensando en cuántas guerras más por la paz tendrían que librar.

La suave hierba del césped se mecía bajo la caricia del viento, y las límpidas aguas del estanque lamían el viejo y crujiente puente de madera y las orillas, mientras los árboles se inclinaban, como intentado tocar con sus ramas su reflejo en el agua.

Hinata suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol bajo en el que estaba sentada. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, pero en esos momentos en lo último en lo que pensaba era en echarse a reír.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el bello panorama que le ofrecía el jardín de la mansión Hyuuga.

"Un escenario demasiado bonito para problemas demasiados serios", pensó la chica.

Las palabras de la noche anterior aún resonaban por su cabeza. Aún se asombraba en parte por su reacción ante la noticia. Al principio miles de pensamientos, imágenes y sentimientos se agolparon en su interior. Y luego, todo se enfrió, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada. Ni lágrimas, ni preocupación, ni angustia. Nada. Simplemente, sintió la necesidad de encerrarse, de construir una muralla que le separara de los demás y le permitiera pensar.

Pero el verdadero peligro se hallaba dentro de esas murallas. Otra vez, por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de mañana, el remordimiento llamó a su conciencia y sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía dolorosamente y un sabor amargo inundaba su boca. Las escenas de la noche del nombramiento de Neji se sucedían en su memoria, como fotogramas de una película, atormentándola.

Recordaba las palabras de su padre. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía avergonzada. No había cumplido las expectativas de su padre. Ella era y seguiría siendo la que ostentara el título de la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Sin embargo, Neji sería quien mandara, quien velara, quien pensara y quien actuara. Ella simplemente sería un icono, una actriz cumpliendo su papel en una obra. Acudiría al Consejo, sería anfitriona junto a Neji en los banquetes y celebraciones. Sin embargo, nunca sería la base del clan. Sería la tapadera que ofrecería protección al clan y a sus gestiones y cambios internos. Para que los cambios no fueran muy radicales.

No le atraía la erótica del poder. Sin embargo, algo en su alma se había resquebrajado dolorosamente. Había luchado con desesperación por ser mejor, por mejorar notablemente. Y lo había hecho. Pero no tanto como se esperaba. A pesar del dolor que le había producido el rechazo y la vergüenza que su familia había sentido por su culpa, ella quería ocupar el lugar de heredera y demostrarle a su familia que podían confiar en ella. Que podían sentirse orgullosos de ella. Que podía ser una verdadera Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, se había sentido muy contenta por su primo y la rama secundaria. Neji se merecería un destino mejor que ser su guardaespaldas personal. Sería un desperdicio para su talento. Y eso supondría un poco de justicia y unión en un clan tan fracturado como el suyo.

Pero los remordimientos seguían allí. Aunque Hinata intentara escapar de la pregunta, una voz en lo profundo de su cabeza le decía: "¿Y si hubieras sido más fuerte?". E, involuntariamente, respondía: "Neji no estaría ahora en peligro".

Hinata volvió a suspirar, intentando expulsar ese dolor que le quemaba. Y sobre todo, tenía miedo, un miedo que le hacía sentir peor. ¿Y si por culpa del incidente había guerra entre clanes?.¿Y si la estabilidad que empezaba a lucir, como una débil luz entre las tinieblas, desaparecía de un fogonazo? Miles de preguntas inquietantes sin respuestas mareaban a la joven kunoichi.

"Necesito a alguien. Alguien en quien refugiarme, alguien con quien compartir mis miedos, alguien con quien desahogarme…"

Pensó en Kurenai. Su profesora y mayor confidente se encontraba ahora mismo durmiendo pacifícamente, tal vez levantándose de vez en cuando para velar por la criatura que dormía, en un mundo de sueños y fantasías, sin preocupaciones, cerca de su cama. Se preguntó cómo había soportado Kurenai el dolor de perder a Asuma.

Pensó en Shino y en Kiba. Shino era una persona callada, pero sabía escuchar y estar ahí para sus amigos. Sin embargo, el clan Aburame no era simpatizante de la jerarquía Hyuuga y, además, debían de callarse ante otros clanes. Sólo los clanes Inuzuka y Akimichi eran partidarios del clan Hyuuga puesto que tenían negocios o viejos matrimonios en común. Por eso Chôji y Kiba habían sido elegidos para ir a buscar a Neji. El resto de los clanes, o eran demasiado poco importantes para tener actividades económicas o políticas de peso o habían sido partidarios del clan Uchiha. "Tal vez ahora sigan siéndolo, puesto que Uchiha Sasuke volvió" pensó la kunoichi.

Hinata se preguntó qué tal habría ido todo. Puesto que tenían que ir a pie, aún les faltaría una hora al grupo para llegar a la vieja casa de la playa del clan Hyuuga.

Entonces¿quién podría consolarla en esos momentos? Se sentía _tan _sola…

Entonces, como una respuesta del cielo, sus pupilas blancas se fijaron por casualidad en la espesa arboleda del jardín, donde una figura andaba entre la cuidada vegetación del jardín, y todas sus preguntas encontraron un lugar donde refugiarse hasta hallar respuesta.

Naruto, con el pelo revuelto y su sonrisa radiante de siempre, avanzaba hacia ella a paso ligero.

Aunque Hinata ardía en ganas de llorar y desahogarse, no quería ser más débil de lo que ya era. No quería dar una mala imagen. Era hija del clan Hyuuga. ¿Cómo iba a llorar? Sin embargo, se preguntó si podría no ser ella misma frente al rubio. Él era la única persona que le entendía y con la que se sentía a gusto, a pesar de que durante muchos años se había sentido terriblemente avergonzada cuando coincidían en un pasillo, en una calle, en un lugar.

Naruto caminaba a paso ligero pero con cuidado. No quería perturbar a Hinata. Su rostro pálido y sereno era traicionado por la perturbación que se veía en sus preciosos ojos, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría Hinata.

Al llegar junto a ella, el chico se paró, sin saber qué hacer. Ella examinaba su rostro, como intentando vislumbrar algo. El chico sonrió, entre nervioso y contento.

-Buenos días, Hinata- le saludó.

-Hola Naruto…- saludó la chica, fijando la vista en el suelo. Hinata encogió las rodillas hasta la altura de la barbilla, y el kimono azul con bordados plateados quedó desparramado en torno a la chica.

"¿Dónde está el "-kun"?" pensó, desilusionado, el rubio.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- dijo el chico, por sacar tema de conversación.

Naruto se fijó en que, a pesar de su buen aspecto, había unas pequeñas arrugas entorno a los ojos de la chica.

Naruto sabía que Hinata estaba enfadada consigo misma y preocupada por el destino de Neji. Algo en su interior le dijo que eso era injusto, que ella no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias de las decisiones del clan.

Respiró fuertemente, intentando controlar esa rabia que le inundaba cuando veía a alguien sufrir innecesariamente. Y más si ese alguien era Hinata.

El chico se sentó junto a la muchacha. Las gotas de rocío que pendían de las hojas le empaparon el cabello.

-Hinata… ¿te apetece dar un paseo?- preguntó.

La muchacha quedó callada. La chica no se sentía con ánimos de paseos, se sentía demasiado triste, pero pensó que andar le despejaría un poco la cabeza y haría que se olvidara de Neji, de sus remordimientos y de los problemas del clan.

-Está bien…-dijo la muchacha.

Naruto se levantó, con su sonrisa radiante de siempre, y tomó a Hinata de las manos y la levantó. Luego, tomándola de una mano, la guió por el camino que conducía fuera del enorme jardín.

Hinata seguía a Naruto por el camino, callada. El chico respetó su silencio mientras caminaban por las solitarias calles. Cuando habían cruzado varias calles, se paró y le dijo a Hinata, con un brillo de alegría en los ojos:

-Voy a llevarte a un lugar muy especial.-

Y ambos siguieron caminando, Naruto esperanzado de alegrar a la chica y Hinata con curiosidad de saber adónde la llevaba.

Entonces, Hinata comprendió adónde la llevaban. Cerca de ellos, elevada sobre Konoha, se encontraba la imponente montaña donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de fría piedra de los Hokages, antiguos líderes de Konoha.

Naruto y Hinata subieron la estrecha y empinada escalinata que conducía a un enorme cenador, donde se podía contemplar toda Konoha y sus alrededores.

Naruto condujo a la chica hasta un banco. Los dos se sentaron. Durante unos segundos, nadie habló. Hinata contemplaba con aire ausente la multitud de casas silenciosas, salpicadas de luz y sombras a esas horas de la mañana, y Naruto, mientras pensaba con tranquilidad las palabras que iba a decirle a Hinata, contemplaba el rostro de piedra de Yondaime. Entonces, comenzó a hablar.

-Hinata...-comenzó. La chica miraba al suelo, pero asintió, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.- Sé que es difícil pero…no puedes rendirte ni dejarte llevar por la tristeza. El clan Hyuuga necesita ahora una líder que sea fuerte en estos momentos en que su existencia pende de un hilo. Hablé con Tsunade y están haciendo lo imposible para que los demás clanes no sepan nada sobre la desaparición de Hyuuga Neji. Tsunade ha dicho que lo ha mandando a la Arena en una misión, así que nadie sospecha nada en los cuarteles ANBU.-

Hinata habló despacio.

-El brazo del clan Hyuuga es un brazo poderoso…llega lejos. No habrá demasiados problemas al tapar la desaparición. El problema es el interior del clan. No sólo tememos por Neji y su protección. El problema es la esperanza…-la voz de Hinata se suavizó.- El clan original se fragmentó en el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuuga, y ambas partes estuvieron enfrentadas durante mucho tiempo por el control de Konoha, y no hay dos técnicas de línea sucesoria más fuertes que las dos. Y luego llegaron el Bouke y el Souke, los sellos, los castigos, los extremos entrenamientos y el régimen firme y autoritario que el jefe del clan imponía como yugo a los demás miembros… y nadie intentaba cambiar nada, porque no hay clan más reacio a los vientos del cambio que el clan Hyuuga…pero entonces, nació Neji. Nunca nadie tuvo semejante don del Byakungan, y el hecho de que era de la rama secundaria hizo que naciera la esperanza en el clan. Konoha se enfrentaba a duros problemas: Orochimaru, Akatsuki…etc. Y, tanto si los afrontábamos como si no, Konoha estaría viviendo una nueva etapa. Y con ella, el clan Hyuuga. Entonces tendrían que elegir a un gran líder que sucediera a mi padre. Estaba yo en la línea pero…-la mirada de Hinata se perdió en un oasis de tristeza y luego, recobró firmeza-…nunca fui lo suficiente dura ni fuerte como para agradar a mis mayores, y decidieron que Neji le sucedería. Pero los clanes podrían aprovecharse. Y además, los miembros más conservadores y extremistas del clan no estaban de acuerdo. Así que intentaron hacerlo todo sin alarmar mucho. Me pusieron de cebo. ¡La nueva heredera! Pero en realidad me sentaba en un trono vacío, todo era una mentira…el clan Hyuuga se basa en mentiras. Teníamos que intentar salir de esos problemas…teníamos…que luchar por intentar sobrevivir. Cambiar o morir, pues las ideas del clan ya no tenían suficiente poder en el Consejo, ni se ajustaban a la forma de pensar y vivir de la Godaime… pero ahora Neji no está, y el clan Hyuuga se ha quedado sin líder y sin esperanzas…y esto puede traer problemas a Konoha con la guerra de clanes, algo que ya sabes…-

Naruto había permanecido durante toda la explicación callado, observando a la chica en silencio. Luego, comenzó a hablar.

-Me has hablado de las esperanzas que el clan Hyuuga tenía sobre Neji. Me has hablado sobre el origen y problemas del clan, algo bastante acertado. Pero el final de la narración has errado en algo: el clan Hyuuga aún tiene un líder. Seas un títere o no, ahora mismo tú eres la única esperanza del clan. Si todos sus miembros se desmoronan, si todos luchan entre sí, nadie conseguirá nunca la paz. Por derecho propio eres la heredera y como Neji no ha llegado a ser reconocido oficialmente como líder. Debes de intentar conseguir tú resultados. Están buscando a Neji, pero nadie asegura que vaya a…volver pronto. Y entonces, entonces el clan te necesita. ¿No hay ninguna manera de que los miembros conservadores del clan puedan aceptar a Neji como líder, a ti como líder?- preguntó Naruto.

La chica estuvo durante un rato callada.

-Hay un juramento…un juramente tan antiguo como el clan Hyuuga. Cuando el clan se dividió en el Bouke y el Souke, todos los Hyuuga, por temor a que el jefe del clan les castigara, hicieron un juramento que aún hoy en día nadie sabe cómo romper, un juramento sellado con nuestra sangre, que obliga a que todos los miembros del clan acepten como líder a la persona indicada…si ésta consigue vencer a todos los miembros que se opongan a él en combate.- murmuró la chica.- Neji aún no era suficientemente fuerte, por eso me pidieron que durante unos cuantos años más, lo suficientes para que Neji desarrollara su enorme potencial con el Byakungan, yo desempeñara el papel en el Consejo y en el clan, junto a mi padre. Por eso sabemos que no fue nadie del clan Hyuuga quien secuestró e hizo daño a Neji. No pueden desobedecer a mi padre, y él dijo que nadie podía hacer daño a Neji, a pesar de que no lo aceptaran como líder.- dijo ella.- Por eso, si Neji…no vuelve…no podremos hacer nada. Los otros miembros jóvenes del clan no son suficientemente fuertes para vencer a los grandes del clan Hyuuga, los conservadores y más antiguos miembros…y yo tampoco lo soy.- murmuró la chica.

No era precisamente lo que le hubiera gustado decirle a Naruto, pero era la verdad. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las lágrimas, y decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. Tal vez ya habían llegado noticias del grupo de búsqueda. Y el clan se preocuparía si la heredera desaparecía…además que verla sin escolta por ahí llamaría la atención de los otros clanes.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero en ese momento una mano agarró con delicadeza la suya.

-Hinata…-murmuró la voz de Naruto.-…no vuelvas a hablar nunca así de ti.-

La chica se volvió, sorprendida. Naruto le miraba con esa expresión extraña en su rostro, con una sonrisa tímida en su boca y tristeza en los ojos.

-Tú no eres débil…eres una gran persona y puedes llegar muy lejos como ninja. El clan te necesita, y si tienes que enfrentarte a todos ellos…pues te enfrentarás…porque ése es tu camino del ninja, y no puedes dejar que nada ni nadie haga bifurcaciones ni zanjas en tu camino…-su voz cobraba energía y sus ojos destellaban vitalidad y fuerza.- Prometí a Neji que no dejaría que el clan Hyuuga siguiera desangrándose, en los exámenes de Chunnin de hace muchos años…y tengo intención de cumplir esa promesa…los Hokages no pueden inmiscuirse en asuntos de los clanes, a menos que las cosas lleguen al punto de asesinatos y cosas así… pero yo aún no soy Hokage…además, Hinata…yo creo en ti. Sé que podrías hacerlo pero necesitas confianza en ti misma.- apretó su mano.- Voy a acompañarte a tu casa y te vas a cambiar de ropa. Nos vamos a entrenar. Necesitas tener fe, y si quieres mejorar como kunoichi… ¡yo te ayudaré! No tienes la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Neji…pero estoy seguro de que la mejor manera de hacerle feliz…es ayudarle a cumplir con su cometido, y cuando vuelva, vea que su prima se ha convertido en una auténtica Hyuuga- el chico sonrió.- Hinata, nunca, nunca te rindas…-

Hinata sentía como las palabras de Naruto le llegaban al fondo del alma. Sintió como una súbita descarga de energía y el mal sabor de boca desapareció. Sintió cómo una extraña calidez fluía por su cuerpo, y de pronto sintió ganas de echarse a reír, sin motivo alguno.

La chica sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo. Naruto vio, complacido, cómo la Hinata que conocía y de la cual se había enamorado, la chica tímida que se esforzaba por cumplir sus metas, volvía a asomarse en esos ojos plateados.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, los dos se miraron a los ojos. Entonces, el viento les trajo el aroma del pan recién caliente y las primeras tiendas que abrían sus puertas. Konoha comenzaba a llenarse de gente, de ruido, de vida.

Los dos chicos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras hacia la ciudad recién despierta, y por un momento incluso los rostros de piedra parecieron sonreír.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un animal del bosque escarbaba en el suelo rápidamente, levantando la tierra junto a unos matorrales. Recordaba vagamente haber dejado ahí unos cuantos frutos secos, y necesitaba recogerlos para alimentarse.

Entonces, su agudo oído captó la llegada de alguien. Rápidamente, dio un ágil salto y se escondió entre las ramas de los árboles, justo a tiempo para evitar a varias figuras borrosas que, dando saltos arriba y abajo, se desplazaban rápidamente por el bosque.

Kiba iba delante, olisqueando el aroma. Sus pies apenas rozaban la tierra y ya se elevaban por encima de los árboles, con un enorme Akamaru a sus espaldas.

Entonces, el chico, evitando varios árboles, giró la cabeza y dijo al grupo de ninjas que iban tan sólo a unos pasos detrás de él:

-¡Ya estamos llegando! Ya me llega el olor a mar desde hace una media hora.- anunció.

Los ninjas asintieron y continuaron con su camino. De pronto, un estruendo resonó en el bosque.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Tenten, agarrando instintivamente su kunai.

Shikamaru hizo un ademán perezoso.

-Nada, Chôji, que no ha desayunado y su estómago reclama mimos.-

Sakura y Tenten miraron a Chôji con reprobación, como si el chico tuviera la culpa de que su estómago no captara la emergencia de la misión.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó.

Ambas chicas suspiraron y entonces, Akamaru dio varios ladridos de alegría.

Al norte se recortaba el comienzo de una enorme llanura de color azul vívido. Ya se comenzaba a ver el mar.

Shikamaru sonrió, y decidió comenzar a despertarse por si tenía que improvisar alguna estrategia. Iban de momento a una misión de exploración pero nunca se sabía.

Delante iba Kiba, que tenía un gran olfato, y Akamaru. Luego iba Sakura, seguido de Shikamaru. Detrás de Shikamaru iba Chôji y detrás, Tenten.

A los cinco minutos dejaron la espesa arboleda detrás y a los diez minutos, los chicos habían llegado a la enorme casa de madera vieja donde los Hyuuga se retiraban de su estresante vida a disfrutar de días de sol, viento y salitre.

En la puerta de la casa, vestida con un sencillo kimono rojo con el símbolo Hyuuga bordado detrás, y el cabello recogido en un moño, esperaba la hermana menor de Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi.

El grupo se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, y se presentaron.

-Somos el equipo de exploración que Konoha manda para investigar la casa.- informó Shikamaru, líder del grupo.

Hanabi asintió y miró a todos, especialmente a Kiba, dado que al ser compañero y amigo de su hermana mayor era el rostro más conocido para ella.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Tenten.

-Se encuentran en la cocina, desayunando. Supongo que tendréis hambre – Chôji asintió con la cabeza más fuerte de lo necesario – así que hemos preparado un buen desayuno. Pasad.

La chica hablaba con una suave voz y prácticamente se deslizaba por el suelo. Su rostro infantil, sus grandes ojos plateados y su melena azul le daban un aspecto casi etéreo.

El grupo subió los escalones de madera y cruzaron el pasillo. En una gran cocina de aspecto antiguo, Konohamaru, Moegi y Ukon estaban sentados, en pijama y con el cabello revuelto. En la mesa, había un juego de café con leche, huevos revueltos, tostadas de todo tipo y tortitas. Chôji suspiró y Akamaru dio un grito de alegría.

-¡Sakuuura-chaaan!- saludó Konohamaru, ruidosamente, y corrió a abrazar a la kunoichi.

-¿Qué tal, Konohamaru?- sonrió la chica, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Nos hemos quedado a acompañar a Hanabi, que está muy triste por la desaparición de su primo.- susurró el chico. – Pero ahora no es momento para hablar de eso¡hay que desayunar!

Sakura asintió. Aunque la misión era importante, llevaban toda la noche sin dormir y sin hacer ni una sola parada para llegar a tiempo y necesitaban comer algo. Un montón de ninjas desfallecidos no servían para nada.

Todos se sentaron a comer. Mientras todos se servían, Hanabi arrimó su silla a la de Kiba, que daba trocitos de tortitas bañadas en sirope de fresa a Akamaru.

-¿Qué está sucediendo en Konoha? – Murmuró la chica.- ¿Pasa algo malo con mi clan?

Kiba se sirvió un poco de leche y contestó:

-No lo sé, Hanabi. No he hablado con Hinata. Nada más llegar las noticias de la desaparición de Neji Hyuuga, fuimos inmediatamente mandados a venir hacia aquí y peinar la zona. Sin embargo, ya sabes lo cuidadosos que son en tu clan. – dijo el chico.

No le apetecía hablar de Neji; no era el miembro del clan Hyuuga que más aprecio tenía, aunque no le deseaba ningún mal y sabía que la desaparición de él dañaba mucho a Hinata y a Hanabi.

-El clan Akimichi ha prometido guardar silencio y ocuparse de que nadie haya abierto la boca, al igual que el clan Inuzuka – intervino Chôji – y además, han tapado muy bien la desaparición de Neji. Pero la situación interna del clan es algo que nadie puede saber…supongo que todos estarán preocupados.-

Hanabi asintió. "Menos el lado conservador…tendrá que estar que trina de alegría", pensó. "Neji debió haber sido hijo de mi padre…"

Al finalizar el desayuno, mientras Hanabi y Konohamaru fregaban los platos, el equipo ninja estuvo realizan la búsqueda en toda la casa.

Buscaron huellas, olores, pedazos de tejido, de todo. Examinaron la zona donde se había llevado la lucha, incluso analizaron si quedaban rastros en el ambiente de algún genjutsu utilizado con anterioridad. Nada.

Volvieron a rebuscar en toda la casa, usando al máximo sus habilidades.

-No hemos encontrado absolutamente nada…tan sólo un par de muebles destrozados, un cabello con el ADN de Neji y poco más.- murmuró Tenten, fatigada.

En ese momento, Moegui entró con una bandeja de limonada fresca para el agotado equipo.

-Deberíais descansar. No habéis dormido nada. Necesitáis estar frescos para cuando haya que hacer la expedición por los alrededores.- comentó la chica.

Sakura asintió.

-Debemos descansar. Mi cantidad de chakra empieza a debilitarse y estoy que no puedo acarrear ni mi alma.- murmuró.

Shikamaru asintió.

-Venga, chicos, cada uno a la habitación que se le ha asignado.-

Shikamaru, Chôji y Kiba dormían en la planta intermedia, en la habitación que había al lado de Konohamaru y Ukon.

Tenten y Sakura dormían en la misma habitación que Moegui, a pocos pasos de ellos. El sol se alzaba, como una enorme bola de fuego, en el cielo azul y el mar lanzaba destellos cegadores. La playa, de arena ardiente, estaba sola y tranquila. Sin embargo, los chicos no se pararon a contemplar el paisaje. A pesar de ser mediodía, decidieron echarse una siesta.

-Os llamaremos para la hora de la comida. Íbamos a ir a la playa pero creo que lo mejor es permanecer en la casa.- dijo Konohamaru.

Los chicos eran ya Chunnin y sabían defenderse. Pero la persona que les había atacado era alguien mucho más fuerte que ellos. Capaz de haber apresado sin apenas mucho esfuerzo a Hyuuga Neji y su Byakungan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade estaba, como siempre, rellenando informes y preparando los pagos de las misiones realizadas cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

-¡Pasa!- dijo la Godaime.

La puerta se abrió y un ninja alto, de mirada afable, la bandana de Konoha ladeada y cabello de color gris entró en la sala.

-¿Qué noticias hay, Kakashi?- preguntó la kunoichi.

-Yamato y yo hemos estado examinando los movimientos de los clanes contrarios al clan Hyuuga. Sin embargo, parece que no hay sospechoso. Sai también nos ha ayudado, tiene buenas relaciones con el clan Yamanaka, y Lee y Gai también han cooperado, pero ninguno de los tres ha podido captar nada. Sin embargo, aquí te traigo informes, por si tú sabes algo.- respondió.

-Kakashi…-murmuró la Godaime- ¿No tienes ni idea de quién ha podido hacer eso?

El ninja negó con la cabeza.

-Tsunade-sama…Konoha ha sufrido mucho. Todos estamos luchando por seguir adelante. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta lo reacios que son en el clan Hyuuga para los cambios, cualquier clan con ganas de poder, con ganas de tener ahora en esta nueva etapa más autonomía y control en la ciudad, podría haber intentado atentar contra Hyuuga Neji. Pero nadie ha podido saber que él era el favorito para ser el nuevo líder del clan…así que hay algo que no encaja. Probablemente, los clanes no cuenten sus secretos entre ellos. Si hubiera una alianza entre varios clanes contra el clan Hyuuga, sería demasiado cantoso para ser capaz de ocultarlo y el clan entero iría a por la alianza y la machacaría. Y siempre cabe la posibilidad de la traición. No, quien esté haciendo esto actúa solo. Y tiene que tener muchos medios para enterarse de la política de los clanes.- explicó Kakashi.

Tsunade asintió, pensativa. Lo que le decía el Jounnin era algo que ya se le había pasado a ella por la cabeza.

-Bueno, esperemos a que el grupo de búsqueda haya vuelto con pistas. Si no encuentran nada, no tendré más remedio que apartar el caso durante un tiempo. Konoha tiene demasiados problemas ahora y hurgar más en la herida sería fatídico, pues podría llamar la atención. He dicho que Neji ha sido enviado junto a un grupo de ninjas de la Arena a una misión de unos cuantos meses, de rango S, así que no creo que nadie vaya a preguntar ni husmear en nada…mientras tanto, el clan Hyuuga tendrá que volver a sus tareas como clan y a su política. Mientras Hiashi sea el líder, no va a pasar absolutamente nada.- murmuró Tsunade.

Kakashi asintió. Fuera lo que pasase, no podían permitirse una guerra civil en Konoha.

-Bien…seguiré igualmente investigando en mi tiempo libre.- comentó el antiguo sensei del equipo 7.

-De acuerdo…-murmuró Tsunade.

Unos rápidos pasos se acercaban al despacho del Kazekage de la Arena. Un chico alto, de complexión fuerte, cabello castaño y extrañas marcas moradas en las mejillas iba con expresión hosca atravesaba rápidamente el pasillo principal del edificio del Kage. Los centinelas que había apostados a intervalos se separaban a su paso.

El chico frenó, abrió la puerta y entró al despacho donde, como de costumbre, el Kazekage se encontraba sentado, leyendo sus papeles.

-¡Gaara!- llamó.

Gaara miró inquisitivamente a su hermano mayor, Kankurou, y sonrió, gesto extraño en él.

-¿Ya has llegado de tu misión?- preguntó.

Kankurou asintió.

-Nada. Ni rastro del bastardo que robó esos pergaminos. Hemos buscado por todos lados y no hemos conseguido absolutamente nada…y lo más desconcertante es que no hay signos de cómo esa persona pudo entrar en la Cámara Acorazada…los centinelas no recuerdan nada de que nadie haya entrado, sin embargo, esos pergaminos han desparecido.-

Derrotado, el chico suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un mullido butacón. Su hermano lo observaba atentamente, con una expresión indescifrable en su pálido rostro.

-Esos pergaminos iban a ser estudiados dentro de un año por el Comité Nacional de Medicina…tienen tratados muy valiosos de medicina, genética…una verdadera joya de la ciencia. Y sobre todo, esos pergaminos guardan el mayor arte de la Arena, el del marionetismo…-suspiró otra vez.- Aunque tenga que recorrer todo el desierto de Suna, pienso encontrar esos pergaminos…-

Durante un rato, los dos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, Gaara mirando a través de la ventana, el sol del mediodía jugando con los reflejos de sus cabellos de fuego, su hermano meciéndose en la butaca. Finalmente, Kankurou habló:

-Por cierto, he ido a hablar con Temari. Dice que anoche te buscó porque teníais que ir a cenar con no sé quién, un comerciante que quería hacer negociaciones con la Arena, pero no te encontró. ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

Gaara miró a su hermano, y durante un momento Kankurou creyó ver una expresión extraña en sus ojos, pero al segundo siguiente todo volvió a ser normal. Una ilusión óptica, quizá.

-Estuve dando un paseo por los jardines…aclarando ideas, ya sabes. Esto de ser Kazekage a veces estresa, y volver a respirar el aire de la noche en el desierto es una verdadera bendición.-

Kankurou asintió y se levantó.

-Tengo que ir a deshacer el equipaje, y esta tarde tengo que reunirme con Temari para tratar algunos asuntos, ya te diremos, así que quiero bañarme y descansar un rato. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Esta vez no quiero escaqueos ni paseítos, hace tiempo que no comemos los tres juntos- sonrió.

Gaara también sonrió.

-No te preocupes, allí estaré.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia que caía del cielo gris y encapotado rebotaba sobre las sucias calles y el acerado mugriento. Los edificios grises, conectados por cables y antenas, parecían llorar cuando las gotas se deslizaban por las paredes.

Una figura encapuchada y empapada avanzaba rápidamente por una calle desierta, trepando por las ventanas traseras para evitar ser visto. Un gato maulló y acto seguido hubo una pelea de gatos callejeros.

La figura encapuchada se deslizó hacia un callejón oscuro. Un montón de cubos de basura a rebosar se apilaban en una esquina, junto a una escalera metálica y oxidada.

La figura subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta con una llave herrumbrosa.

El edificio estaba oscuro y no se podía ver absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, la figura se movía en un ambiente conocido.

Bajó unas escaleras hasta un sótano. Un charco de agua se había formado debajo de una grieta donde caía agua. La humedad se adhería a la piel de manera incomodad y el ambiente era pesado, vicioso.

La figura anduvo hacia una segunda, que se encontraba en el suelo, sobre unos sellos dibujados en las baldosas, formando kanjis y símbolos extraños, que parecían relucir un poco en la penumbra.

La figura comprobó que las cadenas absorbentes de chakra que ataban las muñecas y los tobillos del cuerpo inconsciente estaban en perfecto orden.

Entonces, se sentó en una silla que había junto a la figura, tomó una carpeta que había en el asiento y sonrió.

-Tú y yo vamos a conseguir muchas cosas juntos, muchacho.- dijo, observando cómo las cadenas le dejaban a Hyuuga Neji el chakra suficiente para sobrevivir.

**Bien pues éste es el cuarto capítulo n.n el fic promete ser largo y estoy produciendo ideas a montones, así que esto puede salir por cualquier cosa xD desde luego, menuda paranoia que estoy montando…****bueno, si os gustó dejad reviews please y bueno, disculpad la mala presentación pero aún soy demasiado primeriza con esto de subir y todo eso...**


End file.
